


Rumble and Sway

by huangjinguo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinguo/pseuds/huangjinguo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan's neighbor is a complete joke. With all his tattoos and his cigarettes and his stupid motorcycle and his rock band. He's stupid and pathetic and can't do a single thing to save his life. The worst is when he invites those friends over and Yifan just can't sleep because they're so noisy. Yifan just... He just hates his neighbor very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumble and Sway

**Author's Note:**

> \- A Christmas Fic in June? Hell yeah, screw the seasons man! (I'm still trying to cross post all my fics so yeah)
> 
> \- This was the outcome of a small Secret Santa Fic Exchange I had with my Twitter Fanxing Friends.
> 
> \- Title's from Jamie N Commons' Song "Rumble and Sway", the second song which is used is "This Chrismtas (I'll burn it to the ground)" by Set it Off, third song is "Lola" by Jamie N Commons' (do you see a pattern here I think I do)
> 
> \- I was crying while writing the smut I lacked so much back then (and I probably still do lol, Jesus I'm sorry for this)

⃟⃟⃟

 

Wu Yifan was one of those people who were accurately organized and loved structure. He’d get up every day at six, leave his apartment at 6:45 and get to his workplace where he’d spent most of the day in the office of a bank. It was neither a very exciting job nor the field he had majored in, but it was a well payed one and he was grateful for that. Around 12:30, he’d have lunch with some colleagues, just to get back to his desk an hour later. He always came home around seven in the evening when he’d fix himself a quick dinner so he’d have time to hit the gym on Tuesdays and Thursdays, do the weekly grocery shopping on Wednesdays and meet some of his friends for Karaoke or a round of Majiang on Fridays. On weekends he seized the opportunity to do the laundry, clean up his apartment and go on trips outside the polluted city he lived in. Some people might find his daily routine boring, but he liked it and was content with the way it has been so far.

 

If only.

 

If only there wasn’t this new neighbor of his whose sheer presence annoyed him to no end. The horror had started right when this guy had moved in around May. It had been a Sunday and Yifan was just coming home and had slipped into the elevator. He stumbled over moving boxes and a guitar case.

 

“The hell..?!” Yifan had exclaimed and the owner of this garbage cried out:

 

“Oh my god, I am sorry! I didn’t think there was anyone else coming!”

 

The stranger had such a thick Changsha accent Yifan had trouble to understand him. He should’ve gotten used to the dialect by now, since this was his third year working in Changsha, but sometimes the accent still threw him off track. The other one was smaller than Yifan, wearing ripped jeans, a black shirt and cardigan. He had rolled up its sleeves and revealed tattooed arms. He smiled apologetically and revealed a dent in his right cheek which Yifan might have deemed as adorable but he was so distracted by the piercing in his left eyebrow he couldn’t even bring himself to say anything. The stranger moved the box with a kick of his right foot and Yifan was finally able to stand straight.

 

“Sorry again!”

 

“Yeah… no problem…”

 

Yifan wanted to press the button for the seventh floor but saw the number illuminated in red so he let his hand slip back into the pocket of his jeans. The smaller one had watched him and his face lit up in joy.

 

“Are you living on floor seven?!”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Oh, which room number?”

 

He contemplated whether or not he should tell a complete stranger where he lived but he caught himself mumbling “709” which made the other one let out a squeal.

 

“I’m moving into 708! You’re my neighbor!”

 

Yifan did not understand at all why that discovery was something to cream ones panties over. He didn’t know anyone in this apartment complex. Surely there were people who he saw every now and then. For example, there was this old guy who would practice Tai-Ji every morning in the yard of the building complex and he’d greet Yifan everytime when he was on his way to work. There was this dude from 715 who owned a small pig which went on a rampage every now and then and its owner had to chase him through the hallway. Once, this god damn animal had slipped into Yifan’s apartment while he had been taking out the trash. He also knew about the Junior High girl an apartment above him who practiced piano every day around eight in the evening. But apart from that, every other resident was an unknown character to him, and he surely wasn’t up for getting to know anyone of them.

 

The ride to the seventh floor dragged on while the smaller continuously showed his dimpled smile and he said:

 

“I’m Zhang Yixing, nice to meet you!”

 

The elevator doors swung open and Yifan stepped out.

 

“I’m Wu Yifan.” He responded before he took off and he heard Zhang Yixing move the boxes out of the elevator by himself.

 

For a second, he thought about helping him, but decided against it as he opened the door of his apartment. He certainly wasn’t a moving company and he wouldn’t start offering his help to strangers like these now.

 

⃟⃟⃟

 

Yifan had believed that this had been the first and the last time he had met Zhang Yixing but he was proven wrong. It turned out that if there was an award for most annoying neighbor, Zhang Yixing would’ve stolen the race.

First of all, there was this stupid motorbike that belonged to him and was always parked in front of Yifan’s car. The first morning after Yixing had moved in, Yifan came late to work because he first had to find out whose bike this was, get Zhang Yixing out of bed (which took extremely long) and make him move this ugly vehicle so he could finally leave.

 

“Sorry man, won’t happen again!” The smaller one had said, but two days later his Hyosung had been parked again right in front of Yifan’s SUV.

 

Yifan had given up on trying to tell this guy that he wasn’t the only person with a vehicle and had started to move the bike on his own, pushing the machine out of the way. Sometimes it would fall over but Yifan didn’t even bother. Yixing didn’t seem to mind, either. There were so many dents and scratches on this thing, he wouldn’t even notice if there were any new ones.

 

The second thing that annoyed Yifan was the smell of cigarettes that not only lingered on Zhang Yixing but also in the hallway and right in front of his door. Every time he saw the smaller one, he was either smoking, or about to light up or fingering a cigarette out of its package. Sometimes the smell carried on into his own apartment and while he couldn’t care less about other people destroying their health, he was really anal about his own. He wasn’t up for passive smoking so he had asked Yixing to at least smoke out of a window or something. Zhang Yixing wasn’t an intentionally bad guy, so he agreed to Yifan’s proposal and started to smoke out of his kitchen window – and the smoke carried into Yifan’s own kitchen which made him even angrier than before.  So just like with Yixing’s bike, Yifan had given up on the smoking matter too and accepted his fate as soon as he bought another air filter for his kitchen.

 

So while he reluctantly had arranged himself with these two matters, there was another thing that made him want to flip tables almost every day: Zhang Yixing’s stupid rock band and their excessive partying. They often came over and they’d ‘jam together’ or throw a party and the sound of a roaring bass paired with screeching guitars made Yifan want to commit mass murder. It’s not like he didn’t like music – he even liked rock music, but what Zhang Yixing and his dudebros were fabricating could hardly be considered music in any kind of way. Sometimes he’d meet them in the hallway, all drunk from a gig or a party, smoking cigarettes or destroying things in Zhang Yixing’s apartment. Most of them looked like they had never grown out of their emo-phase some go through when they’re around 14.  They were pathetic. Just like Zhang Yixing. He once had lost his keys and phone at a club and had woken up Yifan in the middle of the night on a weekday. He had tried to ignore the knocking on his door and Yixing’s desperate cries for help until he realized that he would never get back to sleep if he didn’t help his neighbor. So when he had opened the door, a drunk Yixing stumbled into his arms and sobbed:

 

“I cannot get into my apartmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent!”

 

“Great and how is this my problem?” Yifan had asked, “Do you know what time it is?! There are people with a job and a life that are asleep around this time!”

 

“I lost everythinggggg!”

 

“Still not my problem!”

 

“Can I use your phone to make a phonecall?”

 

“The fuck, NO I’m not your personal directory assistance!”

 

Yixing had ignored Yifan’s protest and slipped past him into the living room where he had crushed onto the couch and mumbled into a pillow:

 

“Pleaaaaaaaaase, I will never park my bike in front of your car again! Pretty please? Just one phoooooone call…!”

 

He had looked up to Yifan, with big eyes dulled by alcohol and a small pout on his lips. Yifan had sighed heavily and walked over to his phone that had been charging for the night. When he had handed it over to Yixing, the smaller one let out a squeal and mouthed something like “You’re the best neighbor!” while he had been dialing a number. It had turned out that he had woken up one of his bandmates, Zhixiang, who happened to own a spare key. Yixing had stayed in Yifan’s apartment until Zhixiang had shown up half an hour later to pick him up and bring him to bed.

 

“I am sorry about this, man!” Zhixiang had said while Yixing had been clinging onto him like a drowning man to a lifesaver.

 

Yifan had said nothing in return and only had pushed them out of his apartment. When he had been back to his bed, he had realized his alarm clock would be ringing in about thirty minutes, so he had gotten back up and cursed Zhang Yixing’s stupid ass for ruining his nice and quiet life.

 

It wasn’t just the fact that Zhang Yixing was the biggest nuisance to ever exist in Yifan’s life. The problem was that Zhang Yixing was such a good looking nuisance. Every time Yixing stepped into the elevator when Yifan was there too, he gave him a smile, sometimes bright and cute, dimple-revealing, sometimes it was just a sexy smirk and a wink and even though Yifan made sure to always roll his eyes he couldn’t help but to feel a weird sensation tingling through his body. During summertime Yixing frequently flashed the pictures on his skin barely hidden under shirts made of thin fabric. Yifan was sure that there were more tattoos that decorated Yixing’s light skin and he sometimes caught himself thinking about the other’s slim body and how it could possibly bent under the touch of his hands, while Yifan leaned over him and – well, it was just really frustrating. He didn’t want to admit that he found his loser of a neighbor hot. But here he was, lusting over the guy next door that was the main reason for his high blood pressure.

 

He just really, really hated Zhang Yixing and his whole existence.

 

⃟⃟⃟

 

It was the evening of the 24th of December when Yifan’s patience had decided to pack its bags and get the fuck out of the building, if not even out of Changsha and ultimately the country. He had actually been hoping that Yixing might not even be home because when he came back from work he didn’t smell the cold smoke of cigarettes hanging in the air and he didn’t hear any weird guitar riffs piercing through the door of 708 so he was actually looking forward to a nice laid back evening. He had been cautious, occasionally listening if there was any noise in the hallway that would indicate the return of Zhang Yixing, but the hallway stayed silent.

 

Maybe he’s gone for a few days, Yifan thought and almost gasped in excitement at the possibility of having peace for a few days. After a movie and a cup of tea Yifan crawled into his bed and snuggled into the sheets, sighing in content. A few minutes passed and just when Yifan was about to drift away to wonderful dreamland, the sudden noise of rock music hit him like a train on the track.

 

Oh my god, it’s here, this awful time of year

How I hate the snow is falling, wealthy neighbors bragging about the gifts they’re getting!

 

The words of the singer were so loud and clear it was like the band stood right in front of Yifan. He jumped up in his bed, eyes widened in horror. He was back.

 

“That’s it! This is ending TODAY!” Yifan announced to the empty bedroom, and tried to get out of his bed, but his feet got tangled up in his blanket and he fell over.

 

With a bad curse on his lips he kicked the blanket off him and stormed out of the room, only wearing black sweatpants, a plain white shirt and some slippers. He didn’t care that his hair stood in every direction and he might be looking like a hobo – Zhang Yixing and his stupid bandmates never looked presentable anyway. He took the key to his apartment and threw his door shut. Then he walked over to 708 in two big steps and banged against the door.

 

“Ey! Zhang Yixing! OPEN UP!” He yelled and he was surprised when his neighbor indeed opened after a few moments.

 

He looked at Yifan with an innocent look on his face and Yifan felt the need to punch him right on his perfectly shaped nose. This. Guy. Was. So. Frustrating!

 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?!” Yifan barked.

 

“Ummm… I don’t know what you mean…?”

 

Yifan peeked into the apartment and saw the rest of Yixing’s bandmates hanging around in the living room, all of them holding a beer in their hands and singing along to this awful rock song that had just woken up Yifan. The taller one lifted his index finger and pointed to the bunch of guys in Yixing’s apartment.

 

“All these parties and this loud music! That NEEDS TO STOP!”

 

Yixing tilted his head and then he made a noise as if he finally understood something.

 

“Why don’t you just say you want to join us? I’ve been thinking about inviting you over for a long time! Come on in, we’re having a little Christmas party!”

 

“Wait, NO I don’t—“ Yifan started to protest but Yixing just grabbed his arm and pulled him into the apartment.

 

“EVERYONE!” Yixing cried out to get the others’ attention, “Meet my neighbor, Wu Yifan! He’s joining us!”

 

“Hi Yifan!”

 

Zhixiang was the only one who seemed to really know him so he waved enthusiastically at him and Yifan just nodded before he turned around to tell Yixing that this was a misunderstanding and he surely as hell did not want to party with him. In fact, he wanted to tell him that the party was over for today and hopefully for forever because if not, he’d be calling the police. But just when he was about to open his mouth, Yixing shoved a bottle of beer into his hands.

 

“So how was your day?” Yixing asked while he sipped on his own beverage and Yifan was so caught off guard he just stared at the other one in shock.

 

Before he could answer, Yixing turned to one of the guys on the floor who was about to light up a cigarette.

 

“Hey, Luhan, you know the rule – go to the kitchen.”

 

Luhan, who looked barely like fifteen years old, looked up at Yixing as if the host was joking.

 

“Seriously?! It’s Christmas, can’t you give us a break here?!” He asked, cigarette loosely held between his lips.

 

“Go!” Was Yixing’s only comment and Luhan rolled his eyes before he got up and went to the kitchen to smoke.

 

“Sorry about that,” Yixing said and looked back at Yifan, “What have you been saying?”

 

“Is that guy even ALLOWED to smoke and drink alcohol?” Yifan wanted to know and ignored Yixing’s question.

 

Yixing laughed and Yifan felt the need to down his bottle of beer immediately.

 

“Don’t worry. I know he doesn’t look like it, but he’s actually one year older than me.”

 

Yifan’s mouth dropped as this information sealed his fate and he took three big gulps from his bottle.

 

“Come on, meet the others,” Yixing giggled and took Yifan’s hand as if that was something you just naturally did with your neighbor and pulled him farther into the room, before he introduced the other people on the floor, “You already know Zhixiang, and this is Cheney. The other one is Tao and Luhan is out smoking.”

 

Cheney told him to sit down, and since Yixing pulled him down to join the round, Yifan couldn’t do anything against it. Soon, the first bottle of beer had been exchanged for a new one and when Luhan had come back from his cigarette break he had proposed the host should finally put the Baijiu on the table. Which Yixing did. And after the first two shots Yifan magically found out that Yixing and his bandmates weren’t even that bad. Even though they did not look like it, they were pretty eloquent, especially Zhixiang who was the oldest of the group and therefore regarded as the leader. When it was about one in the morning, he had engaged Yifan in a heated discussion about an artist that both of them knew – Yifan had outed himself as a fan, while Zhixiang admitted he didn’t think the guy from London was a good musician.

 

“NO you don’t understand!” Yifan shouted against the music coming from Yixing’s stereo, “Jamie N Commons’ songs are GREAT!”

 

“I think they’re kind of dull? And they’re always the same. I don’t know, I listened to his latest EP and I really didn’t like it.”

 

Yifan’s thoughts were blurred by the alcohol and his tongue was heavier than usual but that didn’t mean he’d give in that easily to Zhixiang’s opinion. Even though the other one was considered to be an expert in the field – he started a rant about why he thought the other one was wrong and when he had ended Yixing said:

 

“Wow I haven’t known you were this passionate about music! I didn’t even think you were actually listening to music!”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Yifan asked which caused the other ones to laugh.

 

“You don’t seem like the type.” Yixing answered while he shrugged his shoulders and filled up his and Yifan’s glass with another shot of booze.

 

“You idiot, I love music, okay? I used to play guitar before I graduated from university and started to work.”

 

The others didn’t seem to believe Yifan and Luhan raised his voice:

 

“I don’t mean to insult you mate, but you do not seem like the type to have any fun at all.”

 

“You… fucking brat!” Yifan responded and he had the feeling nobody was taking him seriously, because Luhan just shrugged his shoulders.

 

His insult didn’t get him anywhere so he downed the rest of Baijiu in his glass, put it down on the living room table with more momentum that he might have intended at first and said:

 

“Yixing, get your guitar.”

 

Yixing squealed and stumbled over to the corner where his acoustic guitar rested against the wall and he hurried to hand it over to his neighbor. Holding the instrument in his hands after quite some time felt weird at first but when the fingertips of his left hand touched the strings he immediately knew what to do with them to produce a random chord. The feeling for it was back in an instant.

 

“Okay, ‘mate’, I’ll show you!” Yifan spoke up and threw Luhan a sour look before he turned to Zhixiang, “And this song is especially for you!”

 

Yixing giggled but he ignored him and strummed the first few chords of one of the songs he knew by heart because he had been playing it until his hands hurt from strings digging into the skin of his fingertips. Back in the days when he had actually had the time to spend hours learning songs. He might not be the best singer or the most talented player but that had never really mattered to him. Right when Cheney asked if Yifan planned on singing too, he did and Cheney almost knocked over the Baijiu bottle as the lyrics resounded in the room.

 

Lola, don’t you hang your head, I gave you all of my heart

Lola, you say you’re my girl but if you love me don’t you throw it away

 

The song was rather short and Yifan was sure he had forgotten a verse but when he ended with the last chord Tao said:

 

“Wow, that was kind of good!”

 

Luhan sighed and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. While he got up and walked into the kitchen, he admitted:

 

“Okay, maybe you’re not the big loser I thought you were.”

 

Zhixiang laughed and said:

 

“So this was also Jamie N Commons? I never heard that song.”

 

“It’s an old one.” Yifan explained and sounded like one of those hipster kids that acted like little elite bitches that had liked a band ‘before they got cool’ and should therefore be considered the cooler part of the population.

 

“Well, I shall reconsider my opinion then.” Zhixiang said with a wink.

 

He put the guitar aside and Yixing grunted. The smaller of the two had stretched out on the floor, head supported on one hand and he used his foot to tap Yifan’s thigh.

 

“Who said you should stop?”

 

“Nah, I’m not going to continue.”

 

Yixing whined and his foot rested on Yifan’s thigh, which Yifan just accepted. A little voice somewhere in the back of his mind alarmed him to maybe get rid of the physical contact, but his limbs had grown numb from the alcohol and he just really didn’t feel like moving another inch. When Luhan came back, carrying the smell of menthol cigarettes with him, he said:

 

“Yah, guys, I’m going to leave.”

 

“Boooh, you whore!” Tao commented while he and Cheney tried to arrange the glasses they drank Baijiu from in a straight line.

 

“You know Luhan, you wouldn’t have a curfew if you finally moved out from your mommy’s home.” Cheney teased and Luhan just tossed his empty cigarette package at him.

 

“Fuck you too. I’m not having a curfew. I just got tired of your ugly asses, that’s all.”

 

“Awww, listen to him trying to sound mean, isn’t he cute?”

 

Before Luhan could jump Tao’s throat, Yixing butted in:

 

“You know what guys? I think it’s better if all of you got out of here now.”

 

“Boooh, you whore!”

 

“Tao, that’s not how I raised you!” Zhixiang said and Tao rolled his eyes, but the way he was smiling at Yixing and how he smiled back told Yifan that this seemed to be the normal way of communicating between this bunch of guys.

 

Cheney and Tao only reluctantly gave in to Yixing’s proposal and when his bandmates had gotten up, Yifan wanted to stand up too but Yixing held him back, putting a little more pressure into his thigh.

 

“You stay,” he commanded, “You’re going to help me clean up.”

 

“The fuck I will!”

 

“Yixing’s right!” Zhixiang cried out and the pushed his other friends to the door, “You’ve got the shortest way home so you stay and help our great host! Byeeeeeeee!”

 

The door closed with a loud sound and it was like Yifan’s senses came back to where they belonged and he got awfully aware of Yixing’s stupid foot that still pressed into his thigh and may have wandered up a little in the last few minutes. Yifan shifted his weight and grunted:

 

“Fine, I’ll help you, but only because it’s Christmas.”

 

“Aaaaw, you’re too cute, I’ll make sure to give you a proper reward for your heroic deed.”

 

The taller one jumped up and started to collect the beer bottles while he tried to ignore the thought that told him Yixing was definitely hitting on him. Yixing got up himself and said:

 

“There’s a trash bag in that sideboard, put the bottles in there. I’ll be back in a few.”

 

Yifan rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Coordinating his arms and legs was a little hard but he felt like he was already sobering up a little, which was good, considering the fact he had to go to work in less than five hours. When he realized how late it was already, that he had been drinking on a weekday, he once again felt an angry wave caused by Zhang Yixing flashing through his body.

 

“Seriously why am I even helping you, I’ve got a job, I contribute to society, while you are just---“

 

He turned around and saw his neighbor sitting on the backrest of his couch, legs spread in an almost obscene way, hands placed on his knees. When he leaned over he revealed the skin under his shirt and Yifan could’ve sworn there was another tattoo right under his collarbone that he just never had recognized before. The words got stuck in his throat.

 

“Please, do continue. I am just…?”

 

Yifan tried to recall what he had been trying to say but his mind went blank so he just stammered:

 

“You… you’re just a nuisance to my life!”

 

Yixing clicked his tongue and sighed. Then he dug his hand into his shirt and said:

 

“That hurt my feelings.”

 

“Oh my god, stop giving me that shit and help me. I’m not your housekeeper!”

 

Yifan took two big steps towards Yixing and thought he’d come off as intimidating to get Yixing finally moving, but the opposite was the result. Yixing remained unimpressed and when Yifan was close to him, he curled one corner of his mouth while he examined the other one as if he was fair game. Yixing sat back up straight and without any other word of warning he put his legs around Yifan’s waste and pulled him closer, crashing his lips against the other ones’. Yifan was caught off guard and his arms searched for the backrest for support so he wouldn’t fall over.

 

“What… are you doing?!” Yifan asked while Yixing started kissing his way down from his lips to the collar of his shirt, occasionally teasing the soft skin of his neck with his teeth.

 

“Shut up,” Yixing ordered and Yifan shuddered when he realized that Yixing’s hand had found its way right into his sweatpants and started to stroke his penis which immediately twitched at the touch, “I’ve been waiting for this ever since I moved in here.”

 

Yifan’s hands clenched the fabric of the sofa while nothing but a gasp escaped his lips. He knew he should get out of this situation as soon as possible, but he was unable to move. Yixing giggled against the other’s neck, while only his middle finger brushed down Yifan’s length which was enough to get him all hot and bothered but it would never give him the satisfaction he’d be badly needing in a few minutes.

 

“You’ve been waiting too, huh?”

 

“Fuck… you…” Yifan managed to squeeze out.

 

Yixing seemed to regard this as a sort of invitation because he mumbled something like “Yeah in a few” before he untangled his legs, slipped off the backrest and turned Yifan around so he was caught between Yixing’s body and the piece of furniture.

 

“Ready for your Christmas present, neighbor?”

 

Yifan wanted to tell Yixing to shut up and let him go but his brain never let the order through to form the words. His answer was a whimper as Yixing smirked, got right on his knees and pulled down these super ugly sweatpants. When Yifan’s half erected dick appeared in front of Yixing’s eyes, he bit his lower lip and looked up to Yifan. Their eyes met and the guy on his knees licked his plump lips – the sight was so lewd Yifan had to bite his tongue to bury the moan threatening to escape back down his throat.

 

Yixing went slow. He didn’t even really bother about Yifan’s erection at first and contented himself with the soft skin of Yifan’s inner thighs, occasionally placing his lips on the base of his length, but never going any further and it made Yifan crazy to the point he let out a frustrated groan. His whole body trembled under Yixing’s hands and lips and this little brat was just teasing him all the time! When he felt Yixing smiling against his skin, he finally lost his patience so he buried his hands in Yixing’s soft dark hair and guided his face into the direction of his twitching dick begging for any sort of relief. Yixing obeyed, even though he might have wanted to take his teasing a step further. When those soft lips of his finally took Yifan in, the taller one threw his head back and let out a long moan. Yixing seemed to like that sound so much he strived to tease the exact same sound out of Yifan’s throat another time to he pulled his head back, licked over the tip of his dick and immediately went back down on him.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

 

Yifan’s body heated up to the point even the shirt he was wearing was too much clothing for his skin to handle. He somehow managed to get rid of it while Yixing’s head was bopping up and down, bringing his dick into full erection. He needed more of that. While he supported his body with one hand on the backrest he placed his other hand on the back of Yixing’s head to push him further down. Yixing let out a surprised sound, but kept going until his sucking got Yifan so high he lost control over his hip movements and started to thrust them, desperately searching for more friction. Yixing pushed Yifan back into the backrest and withdrew, which made Yifan whimper.

 

“Not so fast,” Yixing said, his voice gotten hoarse and he got back up on his feet.

 

Yifan wanted to protest but he sort of immediately forgot why when Yixing pressed his body against his and moved his hips against him.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Wu Yifan.”

 

It was only now that they stumbled onto the couch Yifan realized the condom and the lube on the table next to them. And then it dawned on him.

 

“You little bitch, you had that planned out.”

 

Yixing took off his clothes in an amazing speed and looked so good while doing it, Yifan tried hard not to lose his last remaining bit of composure and just thrust frantically into him. Yifan had been right, there was another tattoo placed beneath his collarbone. The colors stood in stark contrast to his otherwise pale skin and Yifan leaned over to trace the motive with his lips and tongue.

 

“I saw the opportunity and took it.” Yixing responded, sinking back onto the couch.

 

He enjoyed the attention the pictures in his skin were getting by Yifan, until their erections brushed against each other, reminding them of what they were actually doing. Yifan reached out for the lube while Yixing spread his legs a little more to give the other more access since the space on the couch was really limited because of the backrest. He had no problem with Yifan’s fingers entering him and soon adjusted the rhythm of his hips to Yifan’s movements. Yifan soon realized that the friction of his fingers weren’t enough for Yixing whose motion got faster almost by the second.

 

“Say it again.” Yifan demanded, hoping he’d gain back some of the control he had lost just a few moments before.

 

Yixing looked up to him, lips parting to let out small moans.

 

“Fuck me.” He breathed and sunk down on Yifan’s fingers one last time before Yifan pulled them out to grab the condom.

 

“Turn around.” The taller one ordered and he was surprised when Yixing obeyed without the smallest protest – he hadn’t expected this much cooperation.

 

“Hurry up, would you?”

 

“You’re pretty thirsty for some dick, huh?”

 

Yifan didn’t know why he talked like that either as he grabbed Yixing’s hips and positioned himself at the other’s entrance. He tried to push into Yixing as slowly as possible to give him time to adjust to the change. A high pitched scream escaped Yixing’s throat and Yifan restrained himself to go further.

 

“Actually… I’ve been only thirsty after yours… recently...”

 

To undermine his statement he pressed his hips back farther onto Yifan’s erected length. When Yifan finally started to rock his hips, Yixing’s moans filled up the room mixed with Yifan’s name. The sound animated Yifan to increase the speed of his thrusts and Yixing started to beg for more.

 

“… deeper…” The smaller one managed to say.

 

Yifan grabbed the other one’s shoulder and pulled him up to get him closer to his body. The shift had the effect Yifan was hoping for – Yixing let out a long moan and he threw his head back onto Yifan’s shoulder. In search for something to hold on to his hands found Yifan’s ass cheeks and he pulled himself onto Yifan’s dick every time the other one buried himself deeper into him. When he exclaimed a “There! There!” Yifan finally realized Yixing’s neglected erection so he put one hand around it and started to pump according to the rhythm the two had built up. The additional stimulation made Yixing’s movements get more and more irregular which Yifan took as a sign that the other was close to his orgasm. He himself was close to reach his climax too – the friction while sliding in and out of Yixing’s body paired with the moans close to his ear made him go crazy.

 

“Yi…Yifan… just… a little… mo—“

 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence as he came over Yifan’s hand and it only needed one more thrust and the sight of the other man’s jerking body for Yifan to reach his orgasm as well. Both of them crashed into the couch, YIxing buried under Yifan’s bodyweight who needed to catch his breath for a moment. His heart was racing, while he pressed his face into Yixing’s neck and inhaled the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and sex that lingered on him. They didn’t say a word for a few minutes until Yifan decided to move and get rid of the condom. Yixing turned around and stretched out on the couch, placing his legs on Yifan’s lap.

 

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Wu.” He giggled.

 

“Pff.” Was Yifan’s only response and felt how exhausted he actually was.

 

Yixing only needed one look to understand, before he smiled, sat up to give Yifan a kiss on the cheek and got up without a word to disappear in the hallway. Yifan frowned and didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t know if Yixing wanted him to stay or to grab his clothes and leave so he spent the next minutes sitting naked and awkwardly on the couch, surrounded by beer bottles and snacks. He eventually spotted a pack of tissues that he used to get his hand clean before Yixing came back with a big pillow and a blanket. He answered Yifan’s question without him needing to ask and that was a relief for the taller one. He sat back down on the couch, threw the pillow onto the armrest to add some cushion and then put the blanket around them. When they had somehow found a comfortable position Yifan heard himself say:

 

“You know, in some countries people get their presents on the morning of the 25th…”

 

Yixing snorted and snuggled a little more into Yifan’s chest.

 

“I’m not a morning person, but I think I can make an exception for you.”

 

⃟⃟⃟

 

Wu Yifan was one of those people who were accurately organized and loved structure. And sometimes, because of his stupid neighbor, he had to change said structure a little. Sometimes when he was about to hit the gym, Yixing was knocking at his door, asking if he could come over for a while and instead of lifting weights or working to get his heart rate up, he landed in his bed, all tangled up in sheets and Yixing’s arms. Sometimes Yixing asked him if he was interested in getting dinner together and Yifan would put down the knife he was cutting up vegetables with and he’d grab his purse and pay for the smaller one’s food at the restaurant near their apartment complex. Sometimes Yixing begged Yifan to let him join him on his trips on the weekend and more than often the trips got canceled because Yixing had slept in and they had missed the train and Yifan did not want to go by car. Ever so often Yifan got really angry at Yixing’s carelessness and the other one tried to make up for his mistakes through random gestures like buying him CDs and pushing them through under the crack of his apartment door, a sticky note attached to it that said “I am sorry about earlier. Forgive me please?”

 

And sometimes, it meant that Yifan was fighting himself through a crowd of young people ready to get wasted on a Friday night and to listen to what Yixing and the others called ‘music’. Their band had gained quite some popularity around the Changsha area so the audience had grown over the past few months to a solid fanbase. Yifan recognized a lot of faces even though he wasn’t sure if they knew his own. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing this. Most of the time he was just lurking around in a dark corner of the venue and he judged everyone and everything else, and it wasn’t really like he felt the need to try to proof anything to Yixing. He wasn’t even sure if they were real boyfriends, because they had never talked about this. The question had lingered on the tip of his tongue more than once but he had never had the guts to actually ask what Yixing thought of him when he came over to have sex with him. He didn’t know if he had any exclusive rights so he tried not to be jealous when girls on Weibo stalked Yixing’s account and tried to gain his attention because they thought he was “the hottest member of the band”. He also acted like he didn’t care when he was about to take Yixing home after a concert and a bunch of fans came up to him to ask for photos and autographs, or gave him stupid gifts and love letters that made Yixing laugh on their way home when he was sitting on the passenger’s seat of Yifan’s SUV.

 

Today was one of those days again and the band had just finished the first part of the set that Yifan hated the most. The venue was very small and the air was heavy and heated up from all the bodies in the crowd crashing together to the beat of the music. Yixing put down his guitar to get rid of the shirt that was sticking to his body which got commented by whistles and a few cocky comments by some girls.

 

“Zhang Yixing, I love you!”

 

The outcry of a girl made Yixing blink in confusion, which Yifan knew was only an act, because Yixing knew how many girls wanted to at least fuck him after a show. Zhixiang laughed into his microphone like a little girl. Yixing put his guitar back around his shoulder, stepped towards Zhixiang who held his microphone under Yixing’s face and he said:

 

“I am so sorry, but my heart belongs to another!”

 

The comment made Yifan look up from his phone and he somehow expected some more explanation, just like the rest of the audience, but Zhixiang announced the next song instead, and Yifan went back to the latest Weibo updates, biting his lips and fighting the disappointment that had built up in his chest. This would’ve been the chance to finally clear the situation, but Yixing was like that – careless, and sometimes not minding other people’s feelings. He’d say things which made Yifan overthink, imagining things that may not even be there. And it had been going on for quite some time now. It was ridiculous and made Yifan almost regret that eventful night on Christmas last year. He was sure if that one thing had never happened, his life would still be in neat order, just how he actually liked it.

 

When the show had ended, Yifan got out of the venue before the band had even left the stage. He kind of wanted to get to his car and drive home all by himself, but it was almost an old habit so he waited by his car for the other guys to come out. It took almost thirty minutes until Cheney was moving some big amplifier out of the building to his old van. When he saw Yifan, he nodded in his direction.

 

“Here to pick up your boyfriend?” He asked after Yifan had gone out of his way to help him heave the equipment into the car.

 

“Huh?”

 

The musician rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“Aren’t you and Yixing dating?”

 

“I… umm…”

 

“Oh come on,” Cheney cried out and clicked his tongue, “Why would he want you to come to our concerts? And why would you attend them anyways even though you HATE our music?”

 

“I never said I hated your music.” Yifan tried to explain.

 

“Yeah, you never said that, but it’s clear you don’t like it. But that’s okay, I’m not  holding it against you.”

 

Right in that moment the rest of the band appeared, carrying and pushing equipment into Cheney’s direction. When Yixing saw Yifan, he gave him a smile, but didn’t say anything. When the last part of the band’s stuff was put into the van, Tao asked if they were up for some drinks at a bar, but Yixing told them he’d be calling it a day and get home with Yifan.

 

“You’re taking me with you, right?” He asked and Yifan just shrugged his shoulders and nodded, trying to be as casual as possible.

 

They bid their goodbyes and Yifan sat behind the steering wheel of his car while Yixing plopped down next to him. They watched the rest of the band get into Cheney’s van and Yifan nervously stroked the starter button that would bring his motor to life.

 

“Are you okay? You’re acting weird.” Yixing stated when Yifan was still doing nothing but to stare into the void.

 

“Umm, yeah no… yes. I mean. Yes. I’m okay!”

 

“You sure? You stayed shorter than usual today.”

 

Even though Yixing was totally out of it most of the time and wasn’t even able to pay his rent or water bills on time, he somehow always observed other people’s moods and it made Yifan uncomfortable because the smaller one would never let it go until Yifan spoke up about what was bothering him. The elder of the two sighed and leaned back in his seat.

 

“I’m kind of confused about what you said during the set today.”

 

Yixing looked up from his phone, because he had been checking his messages all the while and blinked confused. It took some beats for him to understand.

 

“Aaaaaaaaaah,” he said and locked his phone, “Haven’t I told you? I’ve got a boyfriend.”

 

Yifan felt like someone had stabbed him with a rusty blunt knife. When Yixing saw Yifan’s shocked expression he let out a loud laugh.

 

“I really haven’t told you about him? Okay, listen up!”

 

“No, I don’t want to hear anything about this!” Yifan grunted and was about to start the engine, but Yixing ignored him.

 

“He is actually SUPER lame. Like, he’s got this super boring job that he really hates, but he still goes there every morning to get some money. I met him in spring last year but he clearly didn’t like me in the beginning.”

 

Something made Yifan stop his movement and he slowly turned to face Yixing who saw this as a sign to continue. With a dreamy expression on his face that made him look like he was high on some really good weed, he said:

 

“But I kind of liked him from the very beginning. Even though everybody else told me he’d be out of my league because he’s this man who has his life in order and is trustworthy and I’m just this bundle of chaos that makes a huge mess out of everything. He always gives me another chance, even though I have messed a lot of things up before. That’s cool. He’s very patient with me. Not a lot of people in my life have endured me this way.”

 

There was a pause and Yixing checked the time on his phone. The lockscreen was a picture he had taken the last time Yifan had taken him out of town and the trip had actually turned out to be fun.

 

“The best thing,” Yixing said and looked up again, “Is that he always attends our concerts, even though he hates the music I make. Zhixiang and Cheney tell me every time that I should do everything to keep him because no other guy would endure that for me. Oh. Yeah. And the sex is amazing. He fucks me real good.”

 

Yifan rolled his eyes and yelled:

 

“You are SUCH A FUCKING BRAT!”

 

Yixing snorted and asked:

 

“Seriously, you didn’t understand that I was referring to you? I thought you were super clever!”

 

“Screw you. How would I know? We never talked about this stuff!”

 

“What, did you expect me writing you a love letter with the question ‘Will you be my boyfriend? – Yes, No, please don’t say both’?”

 

“Of course not! But there are still things adults should talk about!”

 

Yixing sighed and turned around in his seat. He looked into Yifan’s face with a straight and earnest look on his face and said:

 

“Okay then. Wu Yifan, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

“… I should say no to that and you know it.”

 

“But you won’t!” Yixing sing-songed and gave him a sweet smile and the sight of Yixing’s dimple made Yifan weak once again.

 

He finally started the engine and turned his attention to the street.

 

“Woar, you’re the one who wanted a talk about this and now you’re giving me the cold shoulder? Who’s the ass out of us two huh?”

 

“I’ll only say yes if you buckle your fucking seatbelt Zhang Yixing.”

 

Yixing fell silent, sat back in his seat and when his seatbelt clicked Yifan smiled. While he maneuvered his car into the traffic on the main street Yixing placed his hand on Yixing’s thigh and caressed the fabric of Yifan’s pants he had worn for work today with his thumb.

 

“You do know that I am driving a car right now?”

 

“I do.” Yixing answered with a smug smile.

 

Yifan grunted while he sped up the car to get home as fast as possible. Yixing’s grip got tighter.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You don’t.”

 

When they drove into the tunnel that connected the eastern part of Changsha with the western part on the other side of the river, Yifan grabbed Yixing’s hand.

 

“You’re right. I kind of don’t.”


End file.
